


Call You Mine

by ciaoyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Corgis, Freeform, Height difference, Kisses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Romance, junmyeon is so small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaoyeol/pseuds/ciaoyeol
Summary: Chanyeol crashes into a pole and falls in love.





	Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Effective_Fest_Round2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Effective_Fest_Round2017) collection. 



> Prompt: au where chanyeol is riding a bike and he sees suho for the first time and he crashes into a pole bc he got distracted
> 
>  
> 
> **Author's note:** Hello so this is my first ever written and finished fic i always just do outlines and never write so i hope that everyone will like it. to dear prompter it's probably not how you want it to be but i still do hope you'll like it and a big thanks to S for helping me and for encouraging to keep on writing and C for the additional insights and advices :)

Chanyeol is a fan of walking down the streets of Seoul in the early hours of the day; he usually took his bike from his apartment to the university.

 

It was a Friday morning, and the sun was high in the sky. In short, almost a beautiful day, so Chanyeol decided to ride his bike to the local convenience store to pick up some breakfast before he went for his first class of the day.

 

It was when he was about to round the corner that he saw the boy. The boy with fluffy black hair and skin so fair that made it seem as though he was literally glowing. Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off of him, not when the boy was nuzzling the corgi he was carrying in his arms and when his smile was so pretty in Chanyeol’s periphery.

 

Thud.

 

That was the only sound he heard before he realized he rode his bike into the telephone pole near the flower shop beside the convenience store. He fell pretty hard, his butt first on the ground and his gangly legs toppled a few pots. People around him turned their heads to see the damage he’d done.

 

Chanyeol remained on the ground for about two seconds when he felt something small and fluffy on his chest. When he opened his eyes to see what it was, he was greeted by paws on his face. The puppy was lifted and he immediately saw a face of an angel. Chanyeol is a hopeless romantic; he believes in love at first sight and all those sappy cliché scenarios. And right then, in that moment, he was head over heels.

 

“Are you okay?” asked the pretty stranger. Chanyeol hummed in response, not trusting his voice then. The pretty stranger helped him stand up and Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off his face; the man looked even more stunning up close. And wow, their height difference was to die for. He was just the perfect height to cuddle with and for forehead kisses.

 

“Ah thank you,” he gave the stranger a small smile. “You’re welcome,” the boy with a pretty smile gave a curt nod and carried the pup away. He gave Chanyeol a smile before leaving. He had the best smile that Chanyeol had seen in his 20 years of existence, and Park Chanyeol had officially fallen in love.

∞

It was a week after that mini mishap that Chanyeol saw Pretty Angel (that’s what he decided to call the stranger) again and this time, there were no poles near the vicinity.

 

Chanyeol was standing in the middle of the chocolate aisle when he saw a familiar mop of black hair just right across from him. He wasn’t sure at first and was convinced he was hallucinating, given the fact that he has been constantly dreaming about Pretty Angel and the things they could do together. When the man looked up, he immediately saw Chanyeol and gave him a smile.

 

“Hi,” Chanyeol blurted out, giving a small wave. “Hello it’s nice to see you again,” the man replied, and Chanyeol was surprised once again by the velvety voice of the angel; so soft and perfect for lullabies.

“Uh yeah, it’s nice to see you too.” He fidgeted and looked everywhere but the man in front of him.

 

“Ah!” a voice suddenly interrupted. A man with a straight black hair appeared, pointing at the two of them. Chanyeol squinted his eyes to see who it was, mentally nagging at himself for forgetting to wear his eye glasses for today.

 

As the man approached them, he clapped when he recognized him. It was Minseok, his senior from the music club in university. “Hyu-!” Chanyeol started, but instead of Minseok going straight in his direction, he went to where Pretty Angel was and casually put his arms around the man, ruffling his fluffy black hair.

 

Chanyeol watched this unfold in front of his eyes with his mouth slightly agape, watching the exchange as Pretty Angel laughed and smiled at his Minseok-hyung, both practically forgetting that he existed.

 

They exchanged pleasantries and as he watched them, he overheard Pretty Angel's name–Junmyeon. A perfect name for a perfect man like him, and Chanyeol couldn’t believe how fast his heart was beating upon finally learning his angel’s name. Feeling left out, he purposely cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention, almost choking in the process.

 

They both turned to him and he gave a little wave at Minseok. Said man immediately patted his arm and asked him how he was. They were having a conversation about the next club meeting when Junmyeon tugged Minseok’s sleeves.

 

“Min, are you not going to introduce me to your friend?”

 

“Ah right, sorry about that. Junmyeon, Chanyeol. Chanyeol, Junmyeon.”

 

Chanyeol reached out his right hand for Junmyeon to shake. Junmyeon accepted, giving him a dazzling smile and he felt his skin tingle at how soft his crush’s hand was and how mesmerizing his smile was as his heart beat loudly in his chest.

 

“Chanyeol, a cute name for a cute guy,” Junmyeon teased, and Chanyeol could feel his cheeks and the tip of his ears reddening. Did Pretty Angel–no, Junmyeon—just call him cute? _What the fuck, am I dreaming? Is this subtle flirting or what?_

 

“I could say the same,” Chanyeol smiled, looking into Junmyeon’s eyes. The pink on Junmyeon’s cheeks was so prominent, his cheeks looked like peaches and Chanyeol really wanted to touch it, pinch it and maybe even kiss it if he was lucky.

 

After having a small talk between the three–Junmyeon not forgetting to mention that he’d met Chanyeol before because of the pole incident–they parted ways, Junmyeon unknowingly taking a piece of Chanyeol’s heart with him.

∞

Chanyeol couldn’t stop talking about Junmyeon and his best friend Sehun was starting to get annoyed.

 

“If you really like him then why not ask him out on a date?”

 

“Sehun, I can’t! I don’t even know his number and whether or not he swings that way.”

 

“Chanyeol, didn’t you say he called you cute?”

 

“Everyone thinks I’m cute, that’s not even up for debate.”

 

Sehun let out a loud scoff. “Well, you also said he flushed when you called him cute. If that’s not an indication then I don’t know what is.”

 

“Still, I don’t know Junmyeon’s number. How the hell will I ask him out?”

 

“Didn’t you say he’s friends with Minseok-hyung? Why not ask him?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes went wide and he clapped Sehun’s back, breaking out into a smile. “Right! Why didn’t I think of that?” Sehun shrugged, glad that finally after days of listening to his best friend ramble about his crush, he could finally somehow be at peace.

 

Chanyeol texted Minseok the very same day.

 

[To: Seokkie seokkie hyung]

5:21 pm

Hyung! ;’)

 

[To: Chanyeol]

Hi yeol! What’s up? :)

5:24 pm

 

[To: Seokkie seokkie hyung]

Just want to ask you about uhm you know Junmyeon hehe

5:26 pm

 

[To: Chanyeol]

Interesting. what do you need to know ;)

5:27 pm

 

Chanyeol let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding after Minseok texted back and told him that Junmyeon did like guys, and gave him Junmyeon’s contact number with the promise that he would buy Minseok a drink next time they hang out.

 

So now came the dreaded (or not so much) moment: what would he say to Junmyeon? Would he think he’s some kind of stalker because he asked Minseok for his number? Would he say yes? But first thing’s first, how would he ask him? Chanyeol took a deep breath and started typing his message.

 

[To: Junmyeon]

Hi :)

6:01pm

 

Simple, concise, and nothing out of the ordinary. He waited patiently for the reply and after a round of playing dice, he got a new message notification.

 

[Fr: Junmyeon]

Uhm hi ?

6:03 pm

 

[To: Junmyeon]

It’s Chanyeol i do hope you still remember me?

6:04 pm

 

[Fr: Junmyeon]

Of course :) Minnie’s cute friend

6:05 pm

 

Upon reading the newly sent message, Chanyeol felt his blush creep its way from his cheeks and to his ears. Junmyeon was definitely trying to flirt with him. He patted his cheeks twice and mentally scolded himself for being too affected and that he needed to ask him out before he bailed.

 

[To: Junmyeon]

Are you free this Saturday? Can we grab coffee or lunch?

6:10 pm

 

[Fr: Junmyeon]

Sure, I’d love to.

6:11 pm

 

Chanyeol raised his fist up in the air and started kicking his bed sheet at how happy he is because he just scored a date with his crush. His jaw was probably on the verge of falling out from how much he was smiling.

 

When the initial happiness subsided, he decided to text his best friend to tell him about the date and got a “good for you hyung” from Sehun. Even though it seemed like his best friend didn’t care, he knew that it was the opposite.

 

∞

The days couldn’t have passed as faster than it did for Chanyeol. Right then, he was standing in front of his mirror putting the final touches his hair needed. He already texted Junmyeon last night, the name of the café that they would be having their date at. It was a quaint little café just a few blocks down the university.

 

Chanyeol’s black hair was up just the way he liked it, and he was dressed in a button down and jeans. Not too fancy, just casual.

 

He arrived first and decided to take the table near the window. A few minutes after he sat, the bell in the café rang, signalling the arrival of a customer. When Chanyeol looked up from his phone, his heart started drumming in his chest and it was more intense than the drumming he did as a hobby; Junmyeon was standing there, trying to look for him.

 

There he was, the angel of his life, looking all soft and very handsome with his blue sweater with his hair down. Chanyeol could already spot his peachy cheeks glowing when Junmyeon smiled at him. Junmyeon then started making his way to him, “Hi. I hope I didn’t make you wait too long.” He gave Chanyeol a small smile and took a seat in front of him.

 

“It’s okay, you’re definitely worth the wait,” he blurted out without thinking. He covered his mouth with his hand in surprise and started getting red in the face.

 

Junmyeon let out a chuckle and muttered under his breath ‘cute’. After placing their orders–an iced americano for him and a latté for his date, with blueberry cheesecake and strawberry shortcake–they started making small talk, Chanyeol initiating and asking various randomest things he could think of.

 

Junmyeon answered it all with a smile on his face and laughed at the cute reactions Chanyeol made especially when he learned Junmyeon’s age.

 

“What? Are you serious? How are you like 25? I swear I thought you were my age or younger!”

 

Junmyeon laughed, hiding it behind his hand. “Thank you?”

 

“Should I call you hyung then?” he curiously asked.

 

“I’m okay with anything you call me,” Junmyeon answered.

 

“Okay,” he smiled, looking fondly at him with his brown eyes.

 

Shortly after their orders arrived and between sips of their drinks and mouthfuls of their cakes, they slowly learned more about each other.

 

Chanyeol learned that Junmyeon was in med school and that he lived just blocks away from him. He also found out that Junmyeon was a huge fan of How I Met Your Mother, which led to a lengthy discussion about who looked great together–Robin and Barney, or Robin and Ted. In the end, they just both agreed that Marshall and Lily was the superior couple in the whole series and the argument between the best season of the series was to be discussed in the future.

 

Junmyeon laughed along at almost everything Chanyeol had said, from the way he animatedly told his stories to how passionate he was about his music. And Chanyeol just couldn’t stop himself from getting lost in Junmyeon’s eyes. Every time the raven-haired male spoke, Chanyeol literally only saw him and heard him. His smile really was bright, Chanyeol thought, the sun can retire now since Junmyeon’s smile seemed to be much brighter.

 

They had a small argument over who would pay the bill, which Junmyeon won by using his smile and telling Chanyeol that _“You can pay on our next date”,_ which made Chanyeol giddy because there Junmyeon just hinted that there would be a next date for sure.

 

Chanyeol walked Junmyeon to the bus stop since he told him that he still had to stop by at the library to borrow some books he needed for one of his lectures. Right before Junmyeon got on the bus, he tiptoed and gave Chanyeol a peck on his cheek. “I really had a great time with you,” he waved right before the door of the bus closed.

 

He was left standing at the bus stop, mouth slightly agape and the heat on his cheeks reached the tip of his ears and even part of his neck. He started fanning himself and shook his head. Did his crush really just kiss him on the cheek?! _“Oh my god, shit. I can’t believe I am so whipped for him,”_ he thought to himself.

 ∞

Two weeks after the first date, the two of them got even closer and learned more about each other. During those two weeks, they had been exchanging messages all throughout the day. Getting a “good morning mr.giant ” every morning from him was the highlight of Chanyeol’s day.

 

With all the messaging that they had done, Chanyeol was able to learn more about his crush. The fact that he played the piano and even sang too as a hobby made him excited, because they could have jam sessions together.

 

They even had pet names for each other. He called Junmyeon “junbunny” because of the bunny filtered selcas that he sent to Chanyeol whenever they talked, and Junmyeon had the habit of calling him “giant” and “yeollie” just because he found it cute.

 

The second time that they went out on a date, it was Junmyeon who asked him. They watched a romantic comedy that Junmyeon had chosen and went to dinner, in which Chanyeol immediately paid for, since it was his turn. And got another good night kiss from Junmyeon on the cheek.

 

The third date was at Chanyeol’s apartment, where he cooked a meal for Junmyeon. He cooked his special pasta and made risotto that he learned from his mother, since they own an Italian restaurant in Gangdong-gu.

 

They easily fell into routine after almost two months of going out. Chanyeol even picked Junmyeon up at his university to get lunch whenever he had off days, and Junmyeon did the same after his shifts at work. And the kiss on the cheek every night never failed to make Chanyeol’s knees weak and fall even harder for Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon even attended gigs that Chanyeol’s band did whenever they got booked. He already met Sehun and his other friends, aka his bandmates. And they all got along so well that it seemed like they had known each other for quite a long time.

 

♨

 

“You seem happy these days, everything going well with your new boyfriend?” Baekhyun asked Junmyeon, who was sitting by his side.

 

Junmyeon’s cheeks turned a shade of pink after hearing the word _“boyfriend”._ Sure, he really liked Chanyeol a whole lot, and it seemed like the feeling was mutual, but they hadn’t made anything official yet.

 

He cleared his throat and softly answered, “He’s not my boyfriend….yet.”

 

“What? You guys have been on countless dates, you message each other everyday, and he even picks you up at the university sometimes. How can you not be boyfriends yet?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief, making Junmyeon face him.

 

Junmyeon just shrugged his shoulders and continued reading the book Chanyeol had recommended, trying hard not to think about his current relationship status with said boy.

 

♨

 

The sun is about to set, bathing Junmyeon’s features with hues of red and orange and making him glow. Chanyeol was still in awe. No matter how many times he had seen Junmyeon, the man would always be beautiful. They were walking down the street as Junmyeon told him the story about the welsh corgi he owned.

 

Chanyeol was in trance, listening and just staring at Junmyeon. He really couldn’t believe it had been three months since they met, and those three months were the best times of his life. And he really couldn’t ask for more–Junmyeon was everything and anything he wanted him to be.

 

He loved the way Junmyeon laughed, the way his eyes formed into crescents when he smiled widely, the sound of his voice in the morning or when he called Chanyeol’s name; the way he fitted right into his arms, his hands that are so tiny in comparison to his. He loved everything about Junmyeon that he really couldn’t see anyone else–his eyes, his heart, his everything set only for Junmyeon.

 

“Yeah so that’s how I got Byul. Baek actually named him for me and-” Junmyeon stopped his rambling and tilted his head to take a look at Chanyeol.

 

“Yeol, you’re not listening to me at all.”

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” Chanyeol said. He stopped walking, and that made Junmyeon stop and look at Chanyeol’s face, trying to see if there was anything wrong. Chanyeol held both of Junmyeon’s hands in his and smiled at how both of his hands covered Junmyeon’s.

 

“What were you thinking about?”

 

“I was thinking about how lucky I am to have met you,” he started in a soft voice.

 

“Before we became this close, on our very first date, you told me I could call you anything I want. Right now, I just thought of something that I wish I can call you.”

 

Junmyeon hummed and nudged Chanyeol to continue. “Junmyeon-hyung, can I call you mine?”

 

That was probably the longest five seconds of Chanyeol’s life. This was possibly the lamest thing he could think of to confess and ask Junmyeon to be his boyfriend. He held on tighter to Junmyeon’s hand and just continued to look straight into his brown eyes, waiting for his answer.

 

“I was yours the very first time you called my name,” Junmyeon answered in a soft voice, his face all flushed, and not because of the cold wind blowing in their direction. The moment he had been waiting for had finally arrived and he could finally be officially called Chanyeol’s–his boyfriend.

 

Because of the rush of emotions swirling inside Chanyeol, he immediately leaned down and kissed Junmyeon on the lips. As his lips pressed against Junmyeon’s, his eyes fluttered close and it was just as he imagined–Junmyeon’s lips were so soft and warm on him.

 

Before he knew it, Junmyeon had already put his arms around his neck. He unconsciously pulled Junmyeon closer. Junmyeon nibbled on his lips and prodding his tongue out to make Chanyeol open his mouth a little, which worked because the second their tongues touched, Junmyeon let out a low moan and a shiver ran up his spine, making his toes tingle.

 

They both smiled into the kiss and with one last peck, they finally separated to breathe and both of them couldn’t hide the big smiles on their faces. Chanyeol pulled Junmyeon into his arms and kissed the crown of his head, whispering softly about how much he liked and probably even loved him a lot. It made Junmyeon flush a thousand shades of red, so he just buried his face into the jacket of his boyfriend.

 

A few moments later, Junmyeon pulled out of his embrace and laced their hands together to continue their walk. “About time you asked me to be your boyfriend,” Junmyeon said, side-eyeing Chanyeol.

 

“Wait, you were waiting all this time?”

 

“Of course, you idiot! I fell in love the moment you fell off your bike,” Junmyeon confessed.

 

“WHAT?! You were looking at me too?”

 

“Y-yes,” Junmyeon stuttered, looking at Chanyeol to gauge his reaction.

 

Chanyeol was shocked, but at the same time he was glad that the feeling was mutual since the very first time he saw Junmyeon. He was so sure he was the one even then.

 

Chanyeol held Junmyeon’s face and squished it, making his lips pouty as he pecked his lips and the rest of Junmyeon’s face.

 

“It’s okay, hyung. The reason I fell down was because I also fell in love with you.”

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
